


Pizarro Remembers Kuzco

by yenni



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: Closeted Character, Colonialism, Cultural Differences, M/M, Mentors, Spanish conquest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenni/pseuds/yenni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheating duty and destroyed legacies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizarro Remembers Kuzco

 ☼

Pacha looks around, trying to find resemblances between the immense new landscape before him and that which he was familiar with. What he nurtured and became his whole life.

This was his life now, he reminded himself, as he strained from the pull of his memories. He recalls how Chicha reacted as expected when informed of the honor from the emperor.

|  | 

“A _yana_? Oh! A promotion from the emperor! A blessing from _Viracocha_ indeed.” She froze and clamped a hand over her mouth. “I have to tell everyone.” And she rushed out of the room.

While the family celebrated the new rank in social status, Pacha looked around at the scene, unable to react as his thoughts were eaten up like a plant by a caterpillar in spring. The sanded wood of his home featureless against his fingertips as his mind took him to the events from the day before:

“ _Kuzco, the kids love it out here in Kuzcotopia. Really, thanks.” Pacha sat next to the distracted royal, a hand at his lean back. “Mhmm, mhmm! No problem.” Kuzco remained fixated on an imagined point._

“ _Pacha!” The Sapa Inka's sudden movement and excitement caught him off guard. “I'm adding_ yana _to your title of_ kuraka _.” In that moment, Pacha wished he were drinking water so his shock wouldn't be limited to an accentuated lengthy exhalation._  
  
---|---|---  
  
Day later, the news still left him rattled. Sure, he was flattered, but it didn't make sense. He had been in a stupor about the exchange until two royal guards arrived at his house with an official letter from Kuzco.

He know that although this was from the Emperor, he still had a choice in the matter. The guards were sent back with a notification of his acceptance while Pacha was still wondering if this was the right choice. His wife and three children in tow, Pacha packed his home and headed to the capital city.

☼

“Pacha.” The man shakes his head as he is taken out of yet another moment of contemplation. “Thinking about our choices again?”

Chicha appears behind him and takes a seat next to him one of the many ledges throughout the capital city.

“Are you worried for our home?”

Pacha sighs, a hand to his neck. “My family has their work and legacy all over that hill.”

“Kuzco has assured us that it will be well taken care of in our absence," Chicha supplies, "and there are escorts at our disposal to check in whenever we like.”

“I know.” He smiles. “It's not gone forever and now my family can extend their accomplishments to the Emperor!" He sighs. "Still not an easy trasition.”

“It is more than a hut on the hill. I know, Pacha. It wasn't easy to leave the place my children took their first steps in.” She clasps her hands together.

Pacha turns to her and runs a hand through her kept hair. A hand to his face and Chicha pulls him in for a kiss.

Crying echoes from their new dwelling and both react on experience to find the source. Yupi is up.

☼

Upon Pacha's arrival, he was briefed on his new position. Kuzco had turned over a new leaf and was impressing people left and right – with the exception of one arena. Turns out, Kuzco had been evading picking a bride. He was well into adulthood and by all accounts should have children already. On the verge of being assigned wives, he took to reorienting the task to Pacha, who surely wouldn't force such a tremendous decision on him.

And Kuzco was right.

After another failed meeting of a potential wife, Pacha truly began worrying for the royal as they retreated to one of Kuzco's grandiose chambers.

He knew his position was only fodder, but he felt some responsibility and pressure as expectations built around his position. Surely, Kuzco knew of the uncertainty in his kingdom over the lack of a potential heir. It had been a month into his duty and they were no closer to finalizing a wedding. Throughout this time, Pacha was giving serious consideration as to the reasonings behind Kuzco's reluctance.

He cares deeply for his friend and wants to work out a solution that will benefit everyone, but mostly Kuzco. The powerful young man is incredibly adverse to being told what to do, but he indulges in his desires openly, even if those were toned down only recently. What is it that he is truly after? “Kuzco, do you not want a _wife_?”

Kuzco straightens his back at the prodding question. He is a well-educated young man and the implication is not lost to him.

“You're in love with your wife. Why can't I wait for that?” It's an expected haughty answer.

Kuzco should know he can trust him by now and that Pacha means no offense as his confidant. “But that's not the reason you haven't chosen a wife,” Pacha says, voice sympathetic.

“No...” Kuzco turns away, hands grazing an exquisitely carved piece of furniture.

“You are the Emperor," Pacha reasons, "you are free to make your choices, not necessarily _disclose_ them. You can be with who you want.”

“No.” It was quiet, too low for a man of his bravado. “The Inca are not like those _lower_ civilizations. I can't be.”

Pacha was certain he wasn't meant to hear that last part. It was too hushed. He couldn't ignore the conflict evident in the voice either way.“Kuzco, I know – no – I don't know what urgency you are under, but you are different from other Sapa Inka.” And he is different from other royal advisors: he comes from one of those "lower" cultures Kuzco was attuned to devalue.

Kuzco is still turned away from him. His back not showing any relief from the weight of stress. It hurts Pacha. For some reason, he feels some responsibility in breaching Kuzco's unhappiness.

“Kuzco. I– You are entitled to your spoils as Emporer, and its secrecy. You have a burden and you need to do what you can to lessen it.”

The thin figure before him relaxed. _Finally_ , Pacha thought, _I'm getting through to him_. He decided to test his luck further.

He placed his hand on the smaller shoulder, and gently, ever so gently, made Kuzco face him. He knew he couldn't make him turn around if Kuzco truly didn't want to, so it relieved him to see the seasoned leader comply.

“I'm okay with it.” Pacha told Kuzco, willing him to understand.

Kuzco's eyes seemed brighter from the weight of his plight and, maybe, hope.

Lithe fingers softened from years of careful upbringing stroked cheekbones rough from an initiative to work though life. Uncertainty graced those sheltered eyes as Kuzco glanced at the floor. Pacha covered the hand on his face with his own. Kuzco didn't have a say in becoming Emperor, didn't choose to carry the burdens of an entire populace.

Kuzco met his eyes with dots of determination and closed his eyes. Pacha leaned in and for the first time thought he could he could share some of Kuzco's worries.

☼

It is foolish to question Pacha's love for his wife. His wife is the mother of three other loves of his life and she holds a place that will never be removed in his heart. With a fierceness and understanding that cannot be matched, it only seemed natural to to tell her about this new predicament.

“I believe the Emporer has made me into a trainer of sorts.”

“Oh? In what? Herding?” He knew that tone.

“N-no. Remember? I'm his marriage adviser.”

She stilled her movements and her eyes widened as she faced him. He could see her mind was still working and not a minute later her face saddened. She rushed to place a hand to his face. Really, he thought, it was so similar to Kuzco's.

“Oh, Pacha,” she said with sympathy that sat sickly in his gut.

“I know,” he said. “I'm awful.”

“No, no, Pacha,” both of her hands now cradling his face. “You did what you thought was right and while we both have Chimú heritage...” Her eyes focused on his shoulder.

“I gave him false hope.” Rocks settle on his back.

Her eyes met his and they looked like Kuzco's that night: with duty. “Yes.”

She releases his face. “But he is the Emperor,” she walks to the kitchen, her retreating figure nothing like Kuzco's, “and you have taken this position to prep him as a better ruler. Hopefully.”

Pacha is starting to doubt his help.

☼

 

A tiny part of Pacha thinks Kuzco is more cunning than he appears. His fragility in private a tactic to better his interests. Interests he has not completely figured out.

His hand skilled at feigning playfulness and timidity. Traits Pacha has been conditioned to pacify and indulge.

Pacha is in one of Kuzco's least embellished rooms while the Emperor relaxes alongside him, in one of his many pieces of furniture made to accommodate only himself. He is failing to ignore every touch Kuzco's lean fingers make on his arm and feels the heated breath from Kuzco's closeness. The royal shuts his eyes and waits for Pacha to close the distance. Pacha obliges and feels thin arms encircle his thick neck.

Kuzco's interests may be unknown even to himself, Pacha thinks, as he couldn't easily mold the older man as he has.

The young male moans and Pacha delights in the response, finding himself agreeing to all of Kuzco's demands for that evening.

☼

For all the bravado and tact Kuzco displays, Pacha thinks his proclivity to oversell himself will always get in the way.

It is with this logic that Pacha tries to sway Kuzco from meeting with these foreigners who call themselves Spanish and are reportedly combing through the land, leaving a wake of death.

“Kuzco, I think we should try to stay concerned with our own community. What is within our borders.”

Kuzco paced in his private quarters rotating through outfits, scoffing at his remark.

“Pacha!” His back is all that is visible to the older man. “There are rumors of an _army_ outside our borders. They have been advancing for some time, taking smaller villages. I have denied an audience to them before and I don't believe I can ignore it any longer. If their intention is to amass enough strength to take on the Incan Empire then I owe it to my lineage's honor of _Viracocha_ to protect. Some strange disease is wracking through the region, too. I have to stop what I can.”

Pacha had to admit that this part of Kuzco had blossomed so well. His sense of duty.

☼

That night, Pacha had a dream of these foreigners. He dreamt of strangers in this palace he grew to see as a second home. They were laughing and Inca were nowhere to be seen.

He wakes in a cold sweat and knows this is a premonition. He rushes out of his bed, careful not to wake Chicha, and makes his way to the palace entrance.

It's early. He hadn't expected to find Kuzco with advisors nearly ready to embark.

“Wait!” Kuzco turns to him, surprised. Pacha takes a moment to regain his breathing. “Kuzco, you really can't see these people. They do not mean well.”

Kuzco frowns. “That's only more reason to!” Anger evident in the tone.

The young royal sighs, a hand lifts to rest on Pacha's face. “We all have something to protect.”

Oh. 

“I used to permit my people; now, I love them.” Reassurance and explanations.

Kuzco's doors opened with the help of two of his guards. He walks away and stops at the grand entryway. He turns face Pacha with the most hardened and serious expression he has ever seen.

“Stay with your family.”

☼

Pacha's pulse raced with fright as he hurried to the last known location of the Sapa Inka.

The guard said it had been almost two months since the last message was received from Kuzco, and the last messenger had come with demands.

He knew this wasn't his expertise and it was incredibly difficult to convince the remaining advisors to allow him seek out the Emperor. It was granted and he was given a small party to survey. Pacha knew he had to be fast or the voices of discontent may push for another Sapa Inka.

As he reaches the outskirts of the town where Kuzco was invited to, he tells his party to fall back lest these people believe this is an attack. There is no doubt in his mind that Kuzco will do just that when he is released.

It is nearing evening. On the horizon, he can make out the silhouettes of a group of people and he approaches calmly. Soon, however, he is hit with a stone to his neck.

It is the shock of the action which stops him rather than the pain of it. His stocky stature makes him a hard target to be taken down so easily, despite the lack of any formal training. He looks around and sees a few people make their way toward him from behind some overgrown brush.

They're all smiles.

“Our apologies! You are a royal affiliate of the Emporer? Is that correct?” The man is short and lean, and not as built or armored like the men behind him. He also lacks an overall reflection which his companions share. He is obviously merely a translator. For some reason, this angers Pacha. He doesn't like the informality of these people.

“All Incan people serve the Sapa Inka.”

The translator is unimpressed and it seems his superiors share the sentiment as they exchange words. They turn and the translator brings his hand to his chin as they look Pacha over, scrutinizing his appearance. “But from your form, you are not a messenger. You have a good place, no?”

Pacha had enough. “Where is Kuzco?”

“Ah, yes.” The translator becomes even more elated. He speaks with more enthusiasm and quickly converses with the men behind him. An extension of an arm and a wide smile turn to him. “Follow us.”

☼

It was Kronk who told her. Chicha was in the market, Yupi strapped to her chest, as Chaca and Tipo took to finishing their part of the shopping. The large man comes seemingly out of nowhere, breath ragged and sweat lacing his brow.

“Chicha!”

“Oh, it's you. Hi, Kronk. How are you doing today?” She is only mildly interested.

He doesn't seem to process the indifference of her salutation. “Do you remember where Pacha went?”

“Hm? Yes. Delegations with some important foreigners, he had said.”

He grabs her hand, a small potato falling to the ground. “Hey! Kronk, if you don't–!”

“You have to get out. These foreigners are an army. They have Kuzco and Pacha.”

Up until that moment, Chicha was sure her blood couldn't run cold.

☼

Kuzco always knew he was the _only_ Inca. As Sapa Inka he sat as supreme ruler. There was no one else like him.

All the luxuries and lavish privileges in his life never made him feel alone.

Not like now.

It had been days since the Spaniards put him in this room. They said they were in negotiations. They had demands. The empire will comply and get their ruler back and they will have their riches.

In this blur of time, Kuzco can only think of one regret: he wishes he left Pacha on that hilltop.

☼

Alcohol graced the hands of all who attended the momentous occasion. Gathering around the spectacle of witnessing a prized member of the Inca to be executed.

The occupied homes emptying as the crowd grew larger.

“Who is it this time?”

“Are we getting another town soon?” The men behind him jeered.

“They were plotting!”

“They're so unevolved! This place will soon be proud Spanish.”

The prisoner is in front of the crowd, on a makeshift platform. He is fatigued from lack of sleep and bruised from interrogations.

“He must be a very important one. Look at how ugly he is.”

The heavy body is restrained and the string is secured against his neck. Then, the executioner begins tightening.

Pacha doesn't have regrets. He has ungranted wishes.

☼

Kuzco is told they have finished negotiations and his spirits are uplifted. They have received all the gold they required. He can't wait to get back to his people. He has agreed to all their ridiculous notions of their _King_ to speed the process along. He doesn't know how long it's been. Months? Years?

“But,” the translator adds, “Pizarro has decided to kill you instead. With the death of your associate. The big one you plotted with.”

“Pacha.” Kuzco breathes.

The translator nods. Happy that he understood. That he knows their victim.

Kuzco has lost to evil. He wonders if a part of that can be attributed to himself.

☼

Chicha has a new husband. Spanish. He is teaching her the language of the _civilized_ and the ways in which her people fell behind.

He uses the term a lot, believing there is no equivalent in Quechua. Tells her there is still hope for the children and the one in her belly, but not her. She has a purpose for now, though.

She goes along with the charade and pain because she knows she can't join Pacha and Kuzco. Not after the months it took to see smiles return to her children's faces.

Sometimes, though, she wonders if they're a facade like hers.

The new emperor was appointed by the invaders. He speaks highly of the Spanish. Sorry attempts to make her people believe these outsiders are not killing them.

But they know they are. They're all moving on fear. That's why they're listening.

She holds her children to her chest as she hears the door open.

He's home.

**Author's Note:**

> Very loose integration of the egregiously romanticized Spanish colonization into TENG. Apologies for any hispanicization.


End file.
